


Snowstorm

by Calih



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Disponível em Português, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt Jack Frost, Injured Jack Frost, Mentions of Blood, Winter Spirits, Worried Guardians, guardians as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calih/pseuds/Calih
Summary: Jack knew something bad was going to happen since he woke up that morning, but he never imagined how bad it would turn out.Meanwhile, the other Guardians are waiting for the spirit to arrive so they can start the meeting when a strange Snowstorm starts on the North Pole.





	1. Act 1 - The Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempestade de Neve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715714) by [Calih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calih/pseuds/Calih). 



> The movie Rise of the Guardians and its charecters aren't mine; but all the plot and writing process on this fic were made by me.
> 
> This is the first fic I write and publish, so yey! English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes please let me know and I will fix it.  
> This work is also available in Brazilian Portuguese, my first language.  
> Good reading!

_Snow, the sweet sound of children's laugh while snowflakes fell, shining on the sunlight. A small cloud, snowballs flying across the sky, another small cloud._

_The wind making the leaves shake  and the snow fly dancing. Another small cloud. And another. And one more._

_The laughs stopped suddenly. The delicate and light snow became a snowstorm. Clouds completely covered the sun._

_Darkness._

_Darkness and cold. The moon._

_Jack Frost._

...

 

Jack jumped awake, having to hold on the trunk of the tree where he was sleeping so he wouldn't fall on the ground. The ghost of the voice in his dream, from the only time he heard the Man in the Moon, still played in his mind and sent goosebumps trough his body.

See, it's not like he hadn't ever had nightmares about what happened _That Day_ \- how he mentally called, because even after many centuries it was still weird to think that he, well, _died_. But for the most part he just slept. No nightmares, no dreams, nothing. And, since he became Jack Frost, in the occasionally nights they happened or he dreamed or had a nightmare.

The only times the transition of one to another occurred, never were a good sign. Like the time he woke up just to find himself late for starting winter, or when he woke up on the morning of Easter of '68, or when some spirit tried to kill him while he slept. Mainly the last one. _Multiple times_.

But this time, Jack wasn't sure of why. It didn't seem like there was another spirit close by (what was a relief, but made little to tranquilize him since there still was a whole day ahead) and the only important event that day was the now monthly meeting of the Guardians...

Desperately looking up, Jack tried to found out the time by the position of the sun. It was too early for him to be late. The winter spirit sighed in relief. Really, he promised himself to never again be late after the first and last time it happened. Let's just say it involved Bunny, a liter of orange paint and glitter. Lots of glitter.

Looking around one last time to be sure he was alone, Frost jumped and landed graciously on the ground. With luck the dream was just a warning about how boring the meeting was going to be. On the worst, North's cookies were going to be awful. Not that it was a easy thing to happen, since the elves were always baking some more, but who knows. Maybe they mixed sugar by salt.

The thought made him laugh. Bunny's face would be hilarious if he ate them.

With part of the tension slipping off him, but still felling something inside tightening, Jack called the wind and flew to a small city near the place where he had slept. The streets where starting to buzz with movement now that people started to woke up. Flying to the city's park, Frost saw the time on a big clock there.

It was still too early to fly straight to the Pole, but he could visit some cities on the way. Furthermore, he doubted North would be bothered if he came a couple hours sooner, on the contrary, he probably would ask Jack to see his latest toys ideas.

With that picture in mind he started heading to the Pole, trying to ignore that strange feeling that something _not fun_ (like waking up to someone looking your teeth and _yes Tooth, I am talking about you_ ) could happen. Remembering his earlier thoughts about salty cookies he started flying. He could survive a terrible food experience.

Boy, he had no idea how wrong he was. 


	2. Act 2 - The Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is heading to the Pole when something catch his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I am a little late but I had to study for a test tomorrow (wich ended up cancelled, go figure). No beta reader so any mistakes or oppinions are welcomed.
> 
> Good reading!

 

In the end, Jack wasn't as early as he thought he would be. Sure, there was still time before the meeting when he started flying above the Pole, but not enough to be more than a couple minutes in the workshop with North.

On the way between the city he woke up in and his position now, he had stopped in 3 cities. On the first one the kids were still asleep, so he couldn't play with them, but he made sure there was a nice sheet of snow for when they woke up. On the other two, the kids were already up, which lead to two massive snow fights that made the Big Snow Fight of '93 seems like nothing.

Jack was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to visit any other place until tomorrow, since the monthly meeting was just an excuse for the Guardians to spend the whole day talking. Sure, they made plans and changed notes about suspicious things (not that Jack paid too much attention on this part) (in fact he was almost sure he had slept during the last one, but in his defense it was _so_ boring). But after they finished, the Guardians continued on the Pole just hanging out and talking.

Besides, they were all the time visiting each other to ask an opinion here or there. By the little Frost had understood they used to do that all the time, but stopped after a while. That had been one of the reasons for they didn't noticing Pitch earlier and that was a mistake they seemed decided to fix. Besides, it was nice being together with everyone, like they were a family. And after 300 years alone, Jack really wanted one.

By peripheral vision, Jack saw something moving in the middle of the snow.

He tried to see what it was. It wasn't impossible that a human was there, just extremely improbable. It would make more scene if it was a spirit.

Before he could see something, Jack's vision was blocked by a forming snowstorm which was too close of the ground to be natural.

It wasn't like he was the only winter spirit out there. He had already met some, but for some reason all of them seemed to have the strange desire of ending him (Jack supposed it was because he played with the children instead of trying to make them fall or get hurt like the others, but you can never be sure with this guys). On the first years that happened, he was _terrified out of his mind_ , but after two centuries he had learned how to feel the spirits before they could came too close.

Which didn't stop them for trying, but he at least had enough time to prepare himself. The fact that he was used to people attacking him by his back might have helped a little.

But that aura, the energy he could feel coming from the snowstorm wasn't like anything he had felt before.

Other spirits had menacing auras, they felt like having stalactites flying in you direction, ready to hit and hurt you. This one was totally different. It was threatening and mortal, but it was evolved by layers and layers of goodness and security which made the threat look invisible. That just made Jack be even more afraid of it.

A shudder passed through his body when he remembered of his dream. So it had been a warning. His body went tense and he could feel adrenalin kicking in.

_Please don't notice me, Please don't notice me, Please don't notice me..._

The Wind feeling his fear, started to go faster to the other direction. Jack really didn't want to fight something who seemed to be this powerful, powerful enough to change his aura, seriously he didn't even knew it was possible to do th-

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" A scream was heard by Jack. Not a random one, but one coming from that storm.

A child's scream.

Jack's blood froze more than normal. His muscles stopped in shock. Even the wind stopped flying in surprise, letting Jack just floating in the air.

He felt sick just thinking about a kid lost in the middle of the North Pole, surrounded by a thing that made you want do cuddle it, like a couch in front of a fireplace. Just for the fireplace to explode in your face after.

His dream played clear in his head like a movie, warning him, but it wasn't up to discussion. He would never let a child in that situation and leave like nothing happened.

Even if doing so put him in danger.

Taking a deep breath, Jack lowly asked the Wind to let him down next the snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it x~


	3. Act 3 - The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger awaits.  
> And attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I AM BACK!
> 
> First of all, I am really sorry for the waiting. Even if I don't really have a schedule, I like to try and post a chapter per week, but a really good friend of mine came visiting after two years abroad and I wanted to spend some time with her.
> 
> Secondly, thanks for the comments last chapter! I hope you also enjoy this one. This fic won't be so long because this is the first time I write, and I knew I would give up in the middle if it got too big.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

The sight Jack saw was as terribly awful as he thought it would.

Right in the middle of the storm, there was a short human-like figure, but who was definitely the responsible for the snowstorm and for the aura. Its black hair was dirty and tangled up, falling until its shoulders. Its face was wrinkled even through it didn't seem that old and its eyes were small and remembered reptile's ones, but they were almost impossible of seeing so white they were. Pointy and crooked teeth formed a smile while it looked to something in front of it.

A girl, not older than five, was sitting on the ground with her eyes big and her face as pale by the fear as the snow. There were tears in her eyes and Jack read her lips as she spoke:

"Please, no..."

Don't bearing to watch any more second of that scene, Jack tried to get the figure's attention, hopping to give the girl some time to run.

"HEY!" He yelled some feet away from it. Startling, the spirit - a woman who looked more like a troll - turned at his direction surprised, but her face soon changed to hatred.

"What are you doing here?" The spirit changed her position, turning half of her body in his direction, but still keeping the girl in sight.

Well, his plan had worked. Now he had her horrifying attention. _Yey!_

Using all his self-control, Jack tried to keep the fear off his face and tried to put a confident smile in its place.

"Not much, just thinking if such a wonderful person wouldn't like to have a walk with me?"

The spirit's angry face turned into a smirk. Jack honestly didn't know which one was more terrifying.

"You must be Jack Frost. I've heard about you".

"Just good things I hope" Said the winter spirit while trying to see by peripheral vision if the kid was fine.

"Enough to make me want to break each and every bone in your body".

"Oh, it happens all the time" Jack gripped his staff harder "It's a shame I can't say the same. You are...?"

Her smirk seemed to get even bigger.

" _Ikuutayuq Arcchimedes Johan Fourth_ of course".

Who would name their children like that? He couldn't even remember the whole name.

"Of course Taytay. It was nice talking to you and all, but I really got to go" Jack started to walk in the kid's direction, who was still motionless in shock. Not good.

"None of this".

Before he could make a move, Jack felt her power crashing against him like a brick wall and shoving him in the opposite direction some feet. He recovered quickly enough to fall standing up.

"Come on, I was told you would be fun. I think they were talking about someone else".

Jack wasn't a weak spirit in any way; fuck, he had _scared Pitch_ enough for the nightmare spirit to know that if he didn't do anything, Jack would be a problem. But, even if he really wanted to let all his power out on her for hurting a child, he couldn't risk to hurt the girl accidently.

Squinting his eyes, Jack started running in the other spirit's direction, using his staff to transform the snow into ice and slipping on it. Tay smiled and started to form and send stalactites of a sickly green color at him, but he got out of the way on the last second, using the impulse to jump and attack her from the air.

The spirit fell rolling for a couple of meters, but soon got up with her face full of angriness. Above them, the snowstorm seemed to follow her humor, darkening even more.

From that distance, Jack could feel the other spirit's power more clearly. The terrifying feeling covered by a sense of security tangled themselves, but the safeness one seemed to try and get away from the one of fear, almost like they weren't of the same spir-

Jack's eyes went big. By now he was pretty sure he couldn't keep the panic away from his face and voice.

"Who told you those things about me?"

Tay gave him an gruesomeness smile.

"So you noticed?" Jack was pretty sure his heart would explode from how fast it was beating. The two feeling seemed to be from different spirits because _they were_ from different spirits "Don't feel so special. He also told me a lot about the others Guardians. He said to not attack alone, that you would be a problem. But you, Jack Frost, you are pathetic".

Jack needed to get out of there now. The guardian of fun created a big snowball on his hands and with a perfect aim, he shot her face.

While she screamed and tried to free her eyes of the snow, Jack ran to the girl to get her out of this place. The request for the Wind was already forming in his lips, but before he could come any closer a blast of big and sharp stalactites flew by him, one of them puncturing his shoulder and making him roll away from the girl, hitting his head hard on the ground.

Jack squeezed his eyes and tried to stop a moan, but a whine still escaped his mouth. The place where the ice hit him was burning. The spirit had used her power to enchant the stalactite so it wouldn't allow him to heal.

Taytay slowly came closer. Her hair was even more tangled, but now it also had snow and ice in the mess. Her only expression was pure rage.

"Now that is enough kid".

Jack's vision started to double. His head seemed to explode by the pain of the fell and the blood loss wasn't helping. With an evil smile, Tay pulled the stalactite from his shoulder and this time he wasn't able to keep a pained scream at bay. His sight went dangerously dark and for a second he thought he would pass out, but his vision came back. Involuntary tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You were a pain in the ass for too long" her smile grew bigger "But don't worry, you won't die yet"

Then the only thing he felt was the cold of her power. And then darkness. 


	4. Act 4 - The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Pole, the other four Guardians await Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter!
> 
> First, my apologies for the big waiting (again). I had some personal problems, and on top of them my laptop screen broke down, luckily I was able to save all my projects (including this fic) in my pen drive.
> 
> Secondly, I am pretty sure some of the Guardians have accents, but between how long has been since I watched the movie and the fact English is not my first language, I preferred to just write in standard.
> 
> Anyway, let's go to the chapter.

 

E. Aster Bunnymund wasn't happy. Not in the slightest.

When Bunny arrived at the Pole to the Guardians' monthly meeting, Toothiana was just finishing to greet North. After he came in, it didn't take long to Sandy also arrive.

But Frost still wasn't there.

That didn't seem to bother North, Sandy or Tooth while they ate cookies and changed stories about what happened during the month. And in the beginning, Bunny wasn't bothered either. So they waited.

And waited. _And waited._

See, Bunny knew he wasn't exactly a calm guy, but if there is something important it is punctuality. He wouldn't be able to do his job correctly if he didn't have it, he would probably be late to someplace and wouldn't be able to deliver the eggs on time. But it seemed Frost didn't know that word.

And after what happened when Frost was late the first time he started showing up on time ( _on time_ meaning coming in 10 minutes after the correct one because _you can't control the fun Kangaroo!_ ), but twenty minutes late was a joke.

Thirty.

Thirty five.

" _That's enough!_ Where is Frost?" asked Bunny, his voice higher than he intended.

The other three changed looks. It wasn't exactly unusual for Jack to not be on time, it always happened sooner or later with any of them to get sidetracked on a job. But almost forty minutes was too much, even for him.

"Maybe he forgot?" Tooth suggest without really believing it. She was pretty sure it wasn't the case.

"How irresponsible! I will go after him" answered Bunny, already thinking in a way to be the most annoying possible. Maybe using chicken feathers? The others ignored him.

Worried with the unusual lateness, Sandman made the image of a pine tree followed by an earth globe, a snowflake and the interrogation sign _. North, can you find him?_

North put his hand in his chin while he thought.

"Well, maybe I could try to set the Globe so it shows where the Guardians are? I am not sure through"

"Please North, try it" asked the fairy. Nodding,  North went to the panel which controlled the Globe that displayed all the kids around the world who believed in them, and started to press some buttons.

It didn't take long to the golden lights to flicker once before going dark. In their place, 5 green lights showed up. Four of them where together on the same place, above a point in the North Pole where the factory was, while the fifth dot was on...

The four Guardians froze in confusion.

The fifth one was also on North Pole, many kilometers away of where they were, unmoving.


	5. Act 5 - The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians go after Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann, so I am not dead!
> 
> My apologizes for not posting anything. Your comments were really appreciated, thanks for the love <3, I also FINALLY found an easier way to translate my work, wich will definitely keep me motivated to finish this one. Yaayy!
> 
> So, some notes:  
> \- I have no idea if "sleigh" and "sled" have the same meanning, I couldn't find anything about it, but I used then as synonyms, so if there actually is a difference, please let me know.  
> \- Also, there might be a part in my explanation about magic that might-or-not be confusing? I tried to make it clear, but maybe I just think it is clear beacause it was me who came up with it. So, also let me know about that.  
> \- I am kinda giggly about putting this train back in the road, so this notes might have some mispelling mistakes, but I will come back to it later
> 
> Again, thanks for all the love you guys gave me!  
> Good reading!

 

The first person out of the trance was Tooth.

Her confusion quickly turned into worry as she processed the implications of Jack who was always running around, who played for hours and days at a time with children, Jack who could hardly sit still for more than fifteen minutes, standing still in the same position.

"He needs help" she said, her voice heavy with concern, waking the others from the shock.

"Let's go to the sleigh. Now."  Surprisingly, Bunny didn't question it. They all rushed to the sleigh room, where the Yetis had already begun to prepare the transport. Usually North was proud of  how fast they put the equipment to work. This time, however, they seemed way too slow.

Without waiting for the all ready sign; North, Sandy, and Fairy climbed on the sleigh, Bunny following in after a moment of hesitation. They barely had time to sit down before North began to guide the sled through the ice tunnels, towards the outside.

Without being able to say the exact name of the place and, therefore,  unable to use a snow globe, they had to make the trip in the traditional way, which doesn't mean they were slow by any means. North guided the reindeer with a incredibly fast speed.

At the back of the sled, Bunny was mentally asking for Jack to be up to a joke or to have fallen asleep in the middle of the way instead of something more serious. The guardian of hope really wanted to believe that was the case. He didn't even come close to convincing himself.

The short trip to where the map said Jack stood, was silent and filled with worry. The Guardians could argue all the time, but everyone saw Jack as a younger brother.

After a few minutes, Sandman jumped up and began to frantically point at something in front of them. Squinting, the other three tried to see what had made Sandy so anxious. North was repeatedly staring beyond the sleigh and back down to the map with wide eyes.

Right at the place where the map said Jack was, a huge snowstorm was formed. That was not good. Not good at all. He had no idea why Jack was creating a snowstorm in the middle of the pole.

With a sudden down arc, which made not only  Bunny, but Sandman and Tooth to hold tight enough to scrape the bench, North landed the sled a few meters from the clouds' beginning.

They got off the sled quickly and, with their hearts pounding, began to call for Jack. Arriving at the edge of the storm, the wind began to get stronger and stronger, making them have to press their feet to the ground to keep from slipping.

That's when they felt the change in the air. It was not easy for them to notice the variation since none of them had intimacy with nature's spirit's power, but even they could feel it. It was as if the air was charged with electricity, just as before a lightning storm. Magic. Winter magic judging by the temperature.

Magic that did not belong to Jack.

Detecting to what kind of spirit a certain feel of a power belongs to wasn't something easy. Spirits who have similar roles usually have similar energies, but even then there was great variation between them. There was virtually no one who could detect this much variation.

But sometimes, after a long time together, you learn to differentiate the magic of someone who spends lots of time around you. This was how the guardians recognized that this magic definitely did not belong to Jack. It might not have been long since they knew each other, but the Guardian's own powers had already become used to the spirit of fun.

To feel that there was another winter spirit around and who was responsible for that snow phenomenon only served to make them even more worried.

Getting slightly closer to it, what they saw made their hearts miss a beat. On one side, a little girl, not very old, was crying silently as she stared at the scene unfolding just a few feet away. The scene was a humanoid spirit with a devilish grin aimed at a figure that lay motionless beneath it.

A still figure whose name was Jack Frost.


	6. Act 6 - The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians come face-to-face with the mysterious winter spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!  
> I am Back!! =D
> 
> As always, let me know if you find any mistakes in this chapter.  
> And as always, good reading!

 

With thoughts racing through his mind, North began to form something vaguely resembling a plan.  _Okay_ , maybe 36% of a plan.

"Bunny, we'll distract her. You need to get the girl out of here"

The guardian of hope seemed about to argue, wanting to stay and help Jack, but he still nodded. Hitting his paw on the ground twice, Bunny jumped into the entrance of the tunnels that had formed. The passage closed and instead, a flower sprouted, only to be frozen when the wind blew harder.

"All right, now we just have to find a way to get her away from Jac-"

A golden ball of sand flies and hits the middle of the spirit's back.  _Or we can just do that_ , thought North.

A figure with a face that looked like a frog, teeth as sharp as razors, was what turned to face them. Her hair was a black, ragged mess, with snow on her face. Her expression was pure rage, like one who has lost all patience many times would seem.

"WHO THE HELL IS NOW?" The spirit screamed in a hoarse voice.

If North's hearth had not already been beating at its fastest, now it would definitely be. He knew that spirit. Ikuutayuq Johan was an ancient winter spirit. But not a traditional one. Long ago she was only a human, but after an accident during a winter she went  _crazy_  .

The people of her village created so many stories and myths around the scary figure, about her being a witch or a spirit, that the power from their fear made her literally transform.

Turning in an evil spirit on her own, without the intervention of someone who granted her powers, she had managed to escape and hide from other spirits (thanks to the huge number of people who believed in her legends and fueled her power) after putting children from a whole city into a trance and making them try to enter into a forest full of wild animals.

He still had nightmares with their panicked looks as they approached the trees, unable to contain themselves.

Needless to say, they had to erase the memories of those children so they could continue the days as if nothing big had happened. After the accident, they couldn't risk her trying it again and had to create several detection systems to try to find her, made by the Man on the Moon's own powers, and that should be able to find her anywhere on the earth's surface.

But here she was, in the middle of the grand and flat land of the North Pole without them receiving even an alarm of something strange happening, leaving North totally lost for how she was there. And from Sandman's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Johan, stay away from him" North proclaimed in a firm voice. Her face became pure disgust.

" _North_ " she practically spat the name "I was crazy for a chance to freeze you slowly to death"

"There is no need for violence, please, let's talk" the Fairy tried, making a huge effort to not look at Jack's direction.

"TALK? TALK! Where was the chance to talk when you hunted me and kept me away from civilization unfairly!" She shouted indignantly, taking a step toward them.

"Unfairly? You were hurting kids with no purpose at all. Heavens, you don't even need them anymore to exist, you became connected to a season!" Northern shouted, unable to contain himself.

"No purpose at all?! I needed them! Did you really think I wanted to get stuck in some stupid season thing?" She gave a manic smile, walking forward a few steps.

"Oh no, I want _more_. I want to be more powerful, to be able to control and bend everything around me at my will, to have the power that I deserve! And finally be able to get rid of those tiny, infernal and inferior  _worms_  of little children that are useless!" Her voice grew louder until, when she finished the sentence, she was already shouting out loud.

Behind the spirit, a few paces away from the little girl, a hole opened on the floor.

"Useless? They are people! People who are growing and learning and who have so much  _goodness_  and  _magic_  within them! The  _world_  needs them;  _we_  need them as much as they need us!"

"No," said Ikuutayuq, this time so low, that it was hard to hear over the wind  " _you_  need them." Her smile fluttered, seeming to go from ear to ear and stepping further forward. Discreetly, Sandman started to walk around her back, approaching Jack.

In the back, North could see Bunny gently trying to draw the girl's attention.

"You're wrong, Johan,"  Tooth said, looking deep inside her eyes "everyone  needs the love, the peace, and the innocence of childhood. I know it hurts when they don't believe you..."  she would always remember Jack's face when the kids did not see him, she could see the pain and the fear of not being believed every time someone walked right through him, even if he pretended it wasn't a big deal.

"... but you can't want to get rid of them because of it."

But Johan did not seem to see it that way. Blinded for years and years running from those  _damned spirits_  who were better, more than powerful enough to stop her, from plans and plans for revenge that she would finally put into practice, all carefully planned for days and nights in rows because of the  _damn_   _nightmares_  that seemed to find her anywhere, even when she was hidden _._  She wanted power, to not be forced to hide in the shadows, being used as trash by those damn useless children.

She was not going to accept being belittled like that. She would come to power and then  _slowly kill every spirit that refused to serve on her behalf._

"DON'T. TELL ME. WHAT. TO DO!!!!" With a howl, she threw herself at the two guardians with her fists raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how I fell about Tooth's little speech? I had this great idea in my head but I didn't have paper to write it down and by the time I arrived home I couldn't remember it anymore so... yeah :(
> 
> Anyway,  
> I hope you enjoyed it x~


	7. Act 7 - The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians and Ikuutayuq have a talk. This time, with their fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annn... Hello? Anyone there?
> 
> My computer gave up, this time for real. It won't turn on anymore. As you can imagine, having the fic files saved on my pen drive is totally useless if you can't access them. After much winning (and some bribing) I finally managed to put my hands in a computer for time enough to update.
> 
> I guess what I am trying to say is: please, don't give up this fic, it will be finished, just not on the schedule I had in mind.
> 
> This chapter is, again, at risk of having some mispelling mistakes, but sine I was so excited to finally be able to post it it will have to work, lol. If you find anything wrong, please let me know.
> 
> Good reading!

 

Bunny ran as fast as he could through his tunnels.

When he had come near the little girl, the first thing he tried to do was make her answer him, but after several failed attempts, he just started trying to make her react. Bunny started to say anything that would come to his mind: telling jokes, saying he would give her a chocolate unicorn, he would even take her to the North factory...

Nothing. No reaction in any away. The girl continued to have that look in her face, as if she was trapped in her own mind. Deciding it was best to let the Yetis take care of her in the North, where a medical ward was always up and running, he carefully picked up the girl and opened another tunnel toward the factory.

The last thing he had been able to see as the ground closed again, was Sandy cautiously approaching Jack.

He really hoped the spirit was all right.

When he returned to the snowstorm the place was in chaos: around the figure that was above Frost earlier, the wind seemed to be stronger . There were little pieces of ice and snow circling her, like a protective wall.

Within the circle with her, unable to get away, North tried to attack her with his swords, but he had to keep throwing himself out of the way whenever a thorn of ice threatened to hit him.

Trying to come in and attack from above, the Tooth Fairy circled around for a way in or anything to distract the spirit long enough for it to deconcentrate and to North immobilize it.

Close to Jack, Sandy kept a dream sand wall up to avoid him or Jack being hit by ice stakes that flied out of the mini tornado that the spirit had created.

"HEY!" Bunny yelled, throwing one of his boomerangs toward her, making her turn her neck at a speed that would have hurt and moving one of her hands toward the object, making it bounce and return to the hand of the Easter spirit.

With the distraction caused by the appearance of a new Guardian, the Tooth Fairy was able to enter the barrier and hit hard against the spirit, making her lose concentration and letting her powers on the ice and wind slip.

Tooth used her body to hold Johan against the ground and punch her in the face, who by her turn, roared with anger and tried to fight back, making Fairy roll to the side to avoid the blow. Ikuutayuq raised her hands to try and conjure her powers again, but before any of them could react, a roaring CRACK resounded.

Immediately the clouds of the snowstorm vanished. The winds died down and the angry spirit doubled in pain as she shouted:

"NO! NO! NOT NOW!!"

Before she could recuperate and try to attack them again, North threw a snow globe, similar to the one responsible for opening portals, toward her. The spirit began to shine, and in the blink of an eye, she shrank, being sucked into the object that fell into the snow.

Now without concerning about she causing trouble or the child in danger, the three guardians ran to where Sandy was beside Jack. They felt the color left from their faces when they finally saw the state in which the boy was.

Jack was pale, paler than usual. There was a cut in his head that, although it had begun to bleed more slowly, for some reason it had not yet closed. The real problem was a big injury on his shoulder that had already stained a big part of his blue hoodie with the red color and, for the looks of it, wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"He has to go to the North Pole. Now." Tooth said. Carefully, Sandy created a cloud of sand beneath the boy and brought him to the sled, where he carefully placed him on one of the benches. Sandman and Bunny squeezed into the backseat while Tooth climbed to North's side, who had made a quick pause to catch the globe where the spirit they had faced was trapped, and quickly made the sled start flying, guiding the vehicle at the highest possible speed toward his factory.

If possible, the return trip was even more charged with worry and anxiety than the going one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, poor Jack...
> 
> For this chapter I decided to write a fighting scene, because how hard could it be right?  
> HAHA, yes...  
> (VERY)


	8. Act 8 - The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up to a hearth warming sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hello, it's me  
> I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
> To go over everything/
> 
> (kudos if you read it at the same rhythm as the song)  
> (why the hell is the word rhythm so hard to write?)
> 
> I AM BACK AGAIN MUAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> > There is just one more chapter after this one, and I am thinking about posting a prologue after.
> 
> > Editing this was actually hard. Not because this chapter is overly long or complex, but because I would start and just stop soon after. I am not even sure why, but I was so anxious this last week I would start lots of things but just spent 5 minutes doing them before moving on.
> 
> > The words just... disappeared from me? Again, probably because of the anxiety, but I couldn't put two words together without writing three others wrong. I knew what I wanted to write, I knew I had learned the word before but I misspelled them so fucking many times!!
> 
> > And for some reason my Word document started saying every word was wrong, so I wasn't even sure anymore.
> 
> > I proofread everything 3 times, but it might have more errors (grammar, in words, or in structure ) than usual. Please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> I probably talked too much already, but I needed to vent lol.
> 
> Good reading!

 

Jack didn't want to open his eyes.

He was feeling sleepy and comfortable, as if lying in a cloud. Not that this was how the clouds felt (he had tried once, and they were  _much_ wetter), but it was still a pleasant thought.

Even so, he found himself unable to go back to sleep. His body seemed ready to start vibrating at any given second with such accumulated energy, as when he sleeps too long, which was strange because he clearly remembered having woken up earlier that day.

What was even weirder was the fact that Jack felt warm. Of course, the definitions of hot and cold for him were different than the ones of other spirits, one of the reasons he liked to sleep outdoors.

On second thought he did not remember going to sleep. Yes, he clearly remembered waking up that morning and going to the North Pole to meet the other guardians only to find himself face to face with-

_Ah, yes._

The events came back all at once in his mind, dissipating any remaining ideas that he still might be able to sleep again.

He opened his eyes slowly so as not to expose that he had awakened ( _hey, his  last memory was the ugly face of that spirit, and she might as well have kidnapped him to make supper for all he knew_ ), but as soon as he looked around and saw the familiar disposition of  North's medical wing, Jack fully opened  his eyes.

Turning his head around to try to understand how he had ended up there, his eyes founded the sleeping figure of Bunny sitting on a chair beside his bed while holding one of his boomerangs as if it was a teddy bear. His paw twitched from time to time in the same way a dog's paw does when the pet sleeps.

Jack really tried to hold back his laughter so as to not wake his fellow guardian up.

Okay, maybe he hadn't tried that hard.

The sudden clatter of laughter made Bunny wake up in surprise, almost falling down from the chair where he was asleep seconds ago, which only made the laughter increase.

The Guardian o Hope turned angrily toward the sound, ready to argue with whoever had awakened him up, when he realized that person was Jack. His eyes widened and he rose from his chair, going to the side of the bed in which the winter spirit was laying.

However, before Bunny could speak anything, the happy face gave space to the look of horror which crossed Jack's face, who asked, extremely desperate:

"The little girl, what-"

"Don't worry about her. The yetis checked her up and she wasn't hurt, just in shock. Tooth tried to weaken her memory a little, just enough so she wouldn't remember everything clearly and Sandy put her to sleep. She's home now." His gaze turned softer and worried. "How are you feeling?"

That was a great question. Now that Jack started to focus on it, his shoulder was aching and his head throbbed a little, but compared to how it felt before, that was nothing.

"I'll be fine."

Bunny looked at him, in disbelief. Jack just kept innocently looking up at him.

" _I'll be fine?!_  You were hurt in a way that even with the regenerability of a spirit it took almost two days to for you to heal and all you have to say is  _I'll be fine_!" The rabbit looked indignantly at Frost, who just shrugged in answer. Trust on Jack to suffer an accident and act like it's not a big deal. The Guardian of Joy just kept silently looking at him for a second before saying:

"Almost two days?"

"Is  _that_ the only part you paid attention to?" Exclaimed Bunny, exasperated.

"You worry too much, it's not like it was that serious. Besides, it only took so long because the stalactite was covered with her power."

If possible, Bunny's indignation only increased and he made a face as if that  _were exactly the point ._ Before he could scream and try to put some sense on that boy's head, the door of the infirmary opened and they heard the collective cry of the other guardians exclaiming _JACK!_

Before he had time to react, Jack was surrounded by Sandman, North and Tooth, who were all quickly asking how he was and what had happened and if he needed anything...

It was a bit overwhelming to get so much attention after 300 years of having to deal with everything on his own . But it also made his chest squishy with a warm felling.

Even though he had regained his memories, they were still somewhat distant (they were  _300 years old!_ He sometimes had difficulty remembering the last 10 years, imagine 3 centuries!) _,_ but the ones he remembered from his former life made him fell exactly like this.

The feeling of having a family. He could not help but let a small smile appear on his face at the thought.

Having entered unnoticed upon the sound of the voices, Baby Tooth approached him, throwing herself against his chest in an attempt to hug. When she pulled away, she saw the smile that had appeared on Jack's face as he stared at the Guardians, who were now shouting at to each other  _("The boy needs to eat!"_ ,  _"But not Christmas cookies! Christmas is still months away North!" , "And that much sugar will end up damaging both your teeth and his!")_ and looked at Jack like he was crazy to be laughing at the moment.

His smile only widened with Baby Tooth's gaze and the discussion going on in front of him. Definitely a family. Maybe a little crazy, but what family wasn't?

They really needed to talk about what had happened, but Jack could see the lines of concern in their faces and he knew they must be tired. That conversation could wait until the next day, when they would all be recovered.

Besides, he thought while his smile turned into a smirk, every family has a younger brother to whom you cannot help but do everything they ask when they give you a lost puppies eyes.

And Jack wanted to see if Tooth would be able to resist his when he asked for those cookies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it x~


End file.
